Nintendo School - English Version
by Minaya
Summary: Traslate for my old fan fic, Nintendo School (Original in spanish) by "It isn t a Super Smash Bros Fan fic, is a Nintendo s fan This fan fic is about school with a Nintendo .."


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.. If I do, I'll never be here wasting my time. n.n

**Written:** By Minaya

**Translate:** By Alexia

First is a little confusion but later you find out what's going on. Good look with the reading.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**Nintendo School**

Introduction.

Dear Diary:

We are the students of 8° Grade in Nintendo School. We are going to write about our life, We're not heroes with amazing adventures, we just guys who study in this particular school…

- Hey, don't start

- Don't turn poetic on me...you really don't think it's a big mess...

- Falco, leave her alone

- The pretty Link protecting his friend

- Stop Fighting

- Can I continue?

- Yes Saria

Well. In this moment...

- I'm hungry...

- Yoshi you'll eat later

- Mario, Can I go to your mother's restaurant?

- Yes, only if you pay

- Buuuuu

- CAN I CONTINUE?

- Yes, continue..

In that moment we start this diary.

- Doesn't matter if we have bad orthography?

- No, doesn't matter Fox

- can I continue?

- Yes, please

Everybody compromise to...

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

- what happen?

- Kirby Fell

- Help Him

- Yes bossy, as you order

- Don't Insult Sheik

- The hero to the rescue...

- STOP FIGHTING

-Let's continue

- yes, sure.

To write...

- What If we don't have anything important to write?

- Toad you can write the last day of class...

- Can I Continue?!

- yes...

One day of our life…

¡ouch!

- What happened?

- Peach step on my foot

- Luigi I'm sorry

- that heels hurts a lot…

- Link. Don't you will defend her too?

- stop bother me

- CAN I CONTINUE?!

- yes, continue

In this white papers it will be written everything by our hands.

- Can I write it on computer?

- No Samus.. you can't

- Samus...

- please, let's continue

- yes

In this moment we will start to write our CLASS DIARY! Lets begin

-

**Our First Day**

The sun starts to rise... I open my eyes... I realize that… Ops.. I forget to introduce myself hehehe and put Dear Diary in the top… can you forgive me.. That's what I though, I'm Mario Mario and I'm 14 years old. I'm new in this city and my parents open a new Italian's Restaurant.

- Wake up...

That's the first thing I heard in the day, that was coming of my brother's sweet lips.. What?! What am I saying? Do you have some Liquid Paper?.. Please don't think I'm gay or something.. I just don't know why I said that stupid thing about sweet lips… I guess I was sleepy.

Luigi: Wake up already or we will be late.

Mario: I'm up...

Luigi always say that we're late thanks to me because I wake up later... didn't matter.. the only thing that was important was to be in time to met our new classmates.

Luigi: Hurry!

Finally I was ready, Luigi always concerned about be on time and arrive early. Maybe that's why I never make it when Luigi get sick…

Mario: Wait for me!

In the end, Luigi always leave me behind because He sometimes is so impatient.

Luigi: Finally you're here...

Mario: You just can't wait for me a little bit

Luigi: If I wait for you I will be die in here.

Mario: That's an old joke...It Isn't funny anymore

Luigi: Funny or not, It's the true

Mario: hahahaha

The school was nearby to our house. We just have to walk 3 streets to arrive...

Luigi: Finally we're here!

Nintendo school (They read the sign)

Luigi: Lets Enter!

Luigi didn't think it twice he enter to the school very quickly… I was just staring at the sign… "School"… that's boring.. but perhaps I'll make It new friends.. but in the other way.. I have to study and present exams.. that's the only bad thing.

?: ha! A new student?

I turn around and I saw an enormous person with big muscles, he was that kind of person that you don't want to find in a dark alley. Then I figure out that he wasn't a student. It's was a Professor!

Professor: The new students go to the principal office first.. then you come back to class. They already told the other new student, so you should hurry up.

Mario: Yes sir.

That professor are kind of scary… but it was nice to me so I didn't complain.

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Mario, the principal's office is behind you

The principal's office.. I always feel that you have to be a good boy and you listen to the principal and agreed.. Like if you feel respect for the principal.. okay.. maybe I'm see a lot of TV, but if you want my point of view I didn't want to be kick of the school in my first day.

?: come in...

Say a big Rabbit in the principal's chair...

Mario: a Rabbit?

Luigi: That's nothing, are you surprise of?

That's because in Italy was weird to see another kind of Raze.

Mario: I just don't get used to it...

The rabbit just smile...

Luigi: You're the principal?

Rabbit: Yes I am

Mario: I see...

Rabbit: I'm Peppy Hare the principal of Nintendo School. You're the new guys right?

Luigi: Yes we are Mr. Hare

Mr. Hare: Just call me Peppy

Mario y Luigi: Yes Mr. Hare

Mr. Hare: I don't know why I'm still trying… u.u What is your names?

Mario: Mario

Luigi: Luigi

Mr. Hare: and last names?

Mario: Mario

Mr. Hare: I said last names...

Luigi: Mario

Mr. Hare: Is this a joke?

Luigi: No sir!

Mario: I don't want to be expel. I think I'm going to break the record.

Mr. Hare: so... give me your last names.

Luigi: We already told you!

"why is this happen to me?" Mr Hare though. He put his glasses and read a paper.

Sr. Hare: (reading) Mario Mario? I don't believe this one...

Luigi: And I'm Luigi Mario

Sr. Hare: Yes that's what the paper say. Sorry.. I didn't mean to…

Mario: Don't worry sir it's ok...

Sr. Hare: Now go to your classroom...

We go out of the office. Thank God that I get out of there without a detention. In other schools when I got in principal's office I always got one or two.

Luigi: Lets find 8° Grade

There was a sign in the classroom door. Sign: "If you are not of 8° grade you suck..."

Mario: wow! What a nice phase

Luigi: Whatever we are in 8° Grade

So.. we enter to the classroom.

¿?: Hi!

Luigi: Hi!

¿?: You're new?

Luigi: yes

¿?:I see... I was the new guy last year

Luigi: What's your name?

I know you noticed that Luigi have more capacity to talk with estrangers

?: My name is Green, but everybody call me Yoshi. Is my last name

Mario: I'm Mario

Luigi: And I'm Luigi

Yoshi: Hey, you're the owners of the new Italian's restaurant, don't you?

Luigi: Well.. our parents..

Yoshi: That's my dream! To have friends with a restaurant and invite me dinner.

- Don't pay attention to him, he just think in food all the time.

I turned around and I saw a guy

Sheik: My name is Sheik

- Yes and I'm Miss Universe 2005

Sheik: Oh! What an honor! Can you give me your autograph?

- ¬.¬ I hate you...

Yoshi: Hi's Falco

Sheik: a dumbass...

Yoshi: Maybe he's annoying but also a good person.

Luigi: ok.

Mario: okidoki

In that moment I realized that my classmates were weird.

Yoshi: Dou you know each other? Why are you always together?

Mario: yes

Luigi: We're bothers

Yoshi: Brothers?

Mario: Twins

Yoshi: Oh I see...

Luigi: Yes

Yoshi: I'm going to present you everybo…

But someone opened the door.

Yoshi: The professor, quickly sit down

Mario: Where?

Yoshi: We sit in list order

I was thinking.. List order, They mean like in an alphabetic order. That's was weird, Isn't suppose you sit where you want it?. My brother's desk was next to that Falco guy.

Profesor: 8 grade... for my bad luck

Sheik: what do you say?

Profesor: nothing... Zelda

Sheik: ¬.¬

Profesor: I mean Sheik...

That was the professor that I met when I arrived to school. That scary man is going to be our teacher? That is the teacher that he'll going to tell me that I failed and that I didn't pass? Wait.. Zelda? Sheik?

- Yes, She used to pretend to be a guy when she's sheik. But her real name is Zelda, but she likes that Sheik name.

That was my desk partner. He looks like he finally get out of the trance of looking a girl in the first line.

Fox: Let me introduce myself. I'm Fox Mc Cloud

Mario: I'm Mario Mario

Fox: Thanks to you, I can't sit with Falco anymore.

Mario: really?

Fox: I'll miss his jokes… but I'll be more relaxing

Falco: You wish

Fox: Oh I forgot you just in the front desk.

Falco: he...he...he...he...

Mario: Who was you looking at?

In that moment Fox enters his trance again.

Fox: That Goddess... that beautiful angel… she's so pretty.. oh..

Mario: ?

Falco: He was looking that girl over there in the first line.

I looked to the first line.. yes she was pretty… but.. You know.. Fox looked like an idiot with that face.. I mean he was Drooling…

Falco: Her name is Samus, Samus Aran

Luigi: She's hot

That was the first time I heard Luigi talking about a girl.

Falco: You better stay away from her or...

Mario: Fox will get mad?

Falco: Fox? Hahahahhaha you must be joking.. when I say "stay away from her" it's because she's the must violent girl I ever met.

Professor: Silence!

PaaaaaaaFFFFF!

The professor hit the desk with all his strength and made all the students jump. Even Fox woke up of his trance.

Professor: I don't like this classroom.

The professor was looking everybody with his evil eyes.

Professor: Everybody pass 7° grade?

Samus: Yes professor.

And Fox starts to drool again.

Professor: Mmmmm... two new students... two new victims

Luigi y Mario: Glup...

Professor: Let me see...

PAAAAAAAFFFFFF!

The professor hit the desk again making Luigi and me jump again.

Luigi: How can he do that?

Mario: I don't know but I don't like it.

Falco: What are you waiting for? STAND UP!...

We stand up, everybody was looking at us... they was just starring... just starring… just starring... just starring…. And… starring.

Professor: Introduce yourselves...

Mario: It's me, Mario

Luigi: And I'm Luigi

Mario: We're Twins

Professor: Ah... I'll introduce myself to. I'm professor Ganondorf, but you can call me Mr. Gannon.

- The King of thieves

Poor of the guy who said that… 'cuz the professor start to look him with the sight full of angry.

Mr. Gannon: Link...

Link: Sorry.. I can't control my mouth… The words came out of it.

Mr. Gannon: I can't believe you don't have any respect to your superiors.. that's the last time I ignore that… So I hope you think what have you done.. That's for Link and the rest of the group.

Falco: Ja! You always say the same.

Mr. Gannon: Lombardi...

Falco: Yes Sir!

Mr. Gannon: Remember that you are in a conditional situation.. If you still here is because you're grades.

Falco: Yes Sir...

Fox: Be careful Falco

Falco: Shut up...

I'll never want to be in Falco's or Link's situation. I keep saying that professor is scary.

Yoshi: Ah, don't worry about them. This always happened.

I didn't realize that Yoshi was Behind me.

Yoshi: Maybe their discipline are not good.. but they have the highest grades, after Toad of course.

Mario: Toad?

Yoshi: His next to Sheik

Mario: The little one with the big head?

PAAAAAAFFFFFF

Yoshi and I Jump.

Gannon: You! the new fat guy, I don't want to get mad so early. So stop being a pain in the ass.

Mario: Glup...

I Should better be quiet.

Mr Gannon: Now lets start with the name's list.

Ganondorf pick the list and start reading it.

Mr Gannon: Link...

Mario: Just Link?

Yoshi: He hasn't a last name

Mr Gannon: SHUT UP!

PAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Oh.. Not this again.

Mr. Gannon: I'm getting a headache right now... Samus Aran!

Link: If you forget about me it's ok… I'm not really exist.

Mr. Gannon: I already notice you presence Link…

Samus: Present Sir

Fox: Samus...

Mr. Gannon: Zel...

He couldn't finish the sentence but he looked concerned.

Sr. Gannon: McCloud don't start to drool or I have to send someone to find something to clean your desk.

Falco: Drooly ...

Fox:...

How embarrassed It must be to Fox... I mean that was a lot of DROOL and looks like he didn't care at all!

Fox: Ok, I'll clean it.

- Aren't you ashamed?

Yoshi: His Kirby Star

Kirby: Welcome, I see you know everybody

Mario: Yes

Kirby: That's happens to Fox...

Yoshi: When he sees Samus he starts…

Kirby: to drool...

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF!

That hurt.

Mr Gannon: Star, Don't talk to them.

Kirby: Yes sir!

Ouch! My ass started to hurt…

Mr. Gannon: ¡Zelda Hyrule!

Sheik: ¬.¬

Mr Gannon: Sheik... that's what the list say.

Sheik: change it!

Mr Gannon: I don't take orders of you

Sheik: Well.. my father is powerful and have many business with the school. So if you don't change it I'll make them fired you.

Mr Gannon: Bitch...

Sheik: What did you say?

Mr Gannon: Nothing! (thinking) I'll better ignore her (talking) Toad Kinopio!

Toad: Present Sir!

Mr. Gannon: Finally someone who respect me. Saria Kokiri!

Saria: Here Sir.

I didn't saw her before but she looks like a little girl... Why she's here in this group?

Yoshi: She's a Kokiri

Mario: ?

Kirby: The Kokiris don't grow up. That's why she's so small.

Mario: ¡AHHH!

PAAAAAAFFFFFFF!

Yoshi, Kirby and me jump.

Mr. Gannon: That's my last warning! Falco Lombardi

Falco: Absent sir

Sr. Gannon: Yeah.. yeah. Very funny. Luigi Mario!

Luigi: Present and alive sir.

Mr Gannon: ok, that's better… the most of the students here are lunatics

Mr Gannon: Mario Mario

When he said my name I freak out... I already have respect for him… I mean afraid of him.

Mario: Pre... pre

Mr. Gannon: Hurry I don't have all day...

Mario: Pre... pre...

Mr. Gannon: Forget it! Fox Mc Cloud!

Kirby: He's not here… He go for a mope to clean his desk.

Mario: pre... pre... se...se...

Mr. Gannon: Kirby Star!

Kirby: Here... I guess

Mario: Pre...pre...se...se...sen...

Sr. Gannon: I notice that Kirby, but if you continue talking.. I make you guess.

Kirby: Please no…

Mr. Gannon: Peach Toadstool!

Mario: pre...

I turned to my left and I saw her... In that moment I feel what Fox felt when he was in trance.

Mr. Gannon: Peach Toadstool!

...

Mr. Gannon: Peach Toadstool!

...

Mr. Gannon: PEACH TOASTOOL!

Peach: Sir! Are you bloody blind?! Don't you see I'm talking in my phone? Shut up!

Sr. Gannon: -_-U

Everybody was shock... Peach was talking to someone in her cell phone and shut up the Professor… that was her doom.

Peach: Oh sorry for that interruption… yes…. Yes… uhu… I'm in school…. Boring!

Professor Ganondorf was so angry. So he get close to Peach and pick her cell phone.

Peach: But sir!

Mr. Gannon: I'll give it to you back in the end of the year.

Peach: What?! Sir, It's my new cell phone and I have a free month of service.

Mr. Gannon: i don't care.. next time don't bring it to school.

Peach: U.U

Poor Peach she looked so sad. The professor finally was showing us he's authority.

Mr. Gannon: Green Yoshi!

Yoshi: Call me Yoshi.

Mr. Gannon: The're more than one Yoshi in this school, remember?

Yoshi: Yes I know but...

Mr. Gannon: Finally, I finish taking list. You're going to kill me one day. Under your desks it's the schedule. We start working on the first day.

Everyone: BUUUUUUUUUu...

Mr. Gannon: But you're going to leave early

Everybody: YES!

Mr Gannon: Of course, only the ones who get excent.

...

Yoshi: In other words only Toad

Mr. Gannon: I've done.. I hope you have a good morning and keeping study for your exams or you'll fail.

Mario: In the first day?!

Yoshi: He always say that, don't worry

Kirby: His always threatening us but he only scary us when he hits the desk.

Peach: What class is next?

Toad: well...

Saria: Shhhhh! Don't pronounce it!

Link: Where is my schedule?

Falco: Saria... take it easy

Saria: It's because...

Link: my schedule?

Sheik: What's going on? (Sheik see her schedule) Oh… I see…

Peach: I don't have one. What class is next?

Mario: Let me see...

Fox: Hi...

Falco: You're so slow.. It take you hours to clean your desk.

Fox: whatever...

Link: what class is next?!

Luigi: Computation...

In that moment was a silence and everybody staring al Link… I didn't understand why.

Link: WHAT?!

Saria: Link...

Link: Miau!

Miau? WTF! What the hell is going on?

Link: Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uu!

Saria: Stop him!

Link starts to climb a wall. Luigi and me were in shock

Sheik: Nobody told you about Link's phobia?

Luigi: What phobia?

Yoshi: I forgot that one…

Falco: Big mistake...

Link almost destroy the entire room...

Fox: I'll try!

Fox tried to catch Link. But Link gave him a scratch.

Fox: ouch...

Kirby: He thinks I'm a ball of stamen!

Sheik: Kirby, don't move...

Link: Miau? Miau...

Kirby: He's given me tickles... hahahahahaha

Link starts to play with Kirby

Kirby: get …...hahahaha...ba...hahahahah...ck….. hahahahahahahahahhahaha

Yoshi: Calm down Kirby

Link: Miau...

Falco: I'll help him

Falco tried to catch Link but he failed. Link was doing an amazing moves and he just jumped up and leave the classroom. The window was open so he escaped..

Falco: Dammit!

Saria: Why nobody told Luigi about Link's problem...

Sheik: whatever...

Luigi: Sorry I didn't mean to...

Luigi really looked concerned

Fox: You didn't know so I guess it's ok

Kirby: Now we have to take Link down of the roof.

Peach: Link trampled my desk.

Sheik: You're overreacting...

Peach: what?

Sheik: I'm telling the true...

Yoshi: This is no time to argue.. We have to bring Link back before the….

- What happen?

A guy made of woods appear. He reminds me Pinochio.

Saria: professor Geno...

Mr. Geno: Don't worry Saria. I see Link's phobia never will disappear. I have false hope that he will get over of his trauma, but I see that he doesn't. I miss normal classes.

Mario: What's going on here?

Yoshi: Let me explain. Link have a strange type of trauma. He's afraid of computers.

Falco: Everytime he sees one he turns into a cat.

Luigi: Maybe he have his reasons... but… turning into a cat?

Sheik: Yes, Windows is the first program he saw and in the screen was an image of a cat.

Luigi: That's unbelievable...

Mr. Geno: this going to take a while...

Mario: where you going sir?

Mr. Geno: Oh you're new... well try to get down Link

And the professor leaves the classroom.

Falco: He'll need our help.

Falco leaves

Saria: He's right

Saria leaves

Sheik: I'm going to help them too

Sheik leaves

Toad: I wonder how they going to get him down.

Toad leaves

Luigi: yes, I wanna se that too...

Luigi leave

Yoshi: I'm hungry...

Kirby: I have some food. Lets see how they do it this time

Yoshi: great idea

Yoshi and Kirby leave

Peach: I wanna see that too

Peach leaves

Samus: Looks like they still don't trust in Mr. Geno

Fox: I'm going with you

Samus: It's not necessary...

Fox: U.U!

Samus leave

Fox: Anyways I'll go...

Fox leaves

Mario: Don't leave me alone! Mama mia

I went to the courtyard and I still didn't want to believe that Link transform into a cat just for seeing an stupid computer. That's was the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.

Falco: Looks like Linkat doesn't give up.

Mr Geno: What did I tell you?

Sheik: That you'll need our help?

Luigi: Linkat?

Yoshi: That's the name that we put Link when he's a cat. Yummy... This popcorns are really good.

Kirby: delicious... want some more?

Mr Geno: ¬.¬ can you help me now?

Falco: ok...

Toad: two heads think better than one

Samus: Exactly...

Fox: Samus...

Peach: Professor Geno...

Mr. Geno: What is it Ms. Toadstool?

Peach: It's an emergency. I need to know where is Ganondorf's desk in the professor's room.

- Toing

Peach: I want my cell phone back ...

Wr. Geno: -.- This is not the moment Ms. Toadstool... Mr. Kinopio

Toad: Yes Mr. Geno

Mr. Geno: Lets do plan A.. we need to concentrate.

Saria: Do we have already a plan?

Mr Geno: Where is the special team?

Mario: special team?

Mr Geno: It's suppose that they have to be here

Saria: that idiots?

Mr Geno: yes...

Sheik: You should fired them!

Mr Geno: Don't look at me. If you don't want them here tell Peppy

Falco: You're talking about them….

- Prepare for trouble

Falco: they are...

- And make it double trouble

Sheik: Jessie, James and Meowth

- To protect the world for devastation

Mr Geno: I don't want that stupid speech. I just want Link down.

Jassie: What?

Meowth: No!

James: I prefer to die in a cage full of mambas!

Note: Mambas: Is a very poison Snake that you can find in Africa.

Mr Geno: Peppy pay you for that.

James: We only accept this job because we didn't have any more money to catch pikachu...

Mr Geno: ?

Jessie: Shut up! Don't worry sir we will catch Link!

Falco: Worry for yourselves!

Meowth: stupid brat

Yoshi: Yeah and the action starts!

Luigi: You won't help them?

Kirby: nah... for what?

Luigi: ?

When Luigi was asking himself, I was looking Link. In that moment he was licking his hand when he saw Jessie, James and Meowth approaching.

James: I'm scare...

Jessie: Just put him down

Meowth: The last time we felt first.

Linkat: Miau? miiiiiiaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Linkat prepares to attack.

James: Go Wizing!

Linkat: Miauuuuuuu MIAU!

And the battle started. Linkat was able to take advantage of it. He just sit in Wizing head blocking his sight.

Jessie: Go Arbok!

Arbok approached to Linkat. But Linkat ran to James and when Arbok attacked he bit Wizing.

James: Come on!

Jessie: James fall down!

James: why?

Meowth: Link will follow you and get down.

Linkat: Miau?

Linkat face looks kind of mad thinking " yeah right, I'm not a fool"

James: Okay...

Linkat: Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?

Linkat doesn't lose any time and jump

Jessie: doesn't work

James: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Linkat: Miau!

James fell and Hit Mr Geno.

Mr Geno: What the hell are you doing?

James: Oh…Holy Mother...

Falco: That's it!

Saria: Do you have a Plan?

Falco: Yes I Have

Falco takes Professor Geno and grab him of the shoulders and says…

Falco: Here Link, Wood for your nails!

Mr Geno: WHAT!?

Linkat reacted a little. And then he jumped to scratch professor Geno.

Mr Geno: Don't dare you to put my a nail on me! Or you'll be expel!

Linkat: What?

Then he transformed to Link again.

Link: The Old Man!

Mr Geno: The What -.¬?

Link: Ops Sorry Sir...

Mr Geno: I though you did an extra class to get over your phobia.

Link: Nope.. My father told me that was a waste of time

Mr Geno: You're father is nuts

We enter the classroom. A half of hour was lose trying to catch Link.

Yoshi: I liked the action!

Toad: What a waste of time. I wanted my calss

Peach: I didn't find my cell pone.

Mr Geno: The new guys already know me. I'm Professor Geno and I think you're the Mario Brothers.

Luigi: Yes Sir

Mario: It's-a me Mario

Luigi: And I'm Luigi

Mr Geno: Mario your face look familiar.

Mario: ?

Mr. Geno: Ok... lets start the class.

The class was nice, we went to a classroom full of computers.

Sr. Geno: Lets begin...

The professor Looks at Link.

Sr. Geno: And I don't want you to destroy more computers.

Link starts to get a little nervious. It looked like it wasn't his favorite class.

Mr. Geno: Ok. Did someone do the homework that I assigned in the summer?

Just Toad raise his hand.

Mr. Geno: That's what I thought. Lets start the class.

Mr. Geno knew about technology. He asked us about everything. He even said that we were in a good level. This year will learn html to make WebPages and learn to program other things for complete webs.

Luigi: I'm start to like this class

Mario: Yes, Me too. And it's easy

Falco: a piece of cake

Saria: Don't start to laugh of Link, ok?

Fox: It's a shame that he has fear of computers. He's so talented

Luigi: Why he doesn't turn on his computer?

Sheik: Because it's always the same. Mr Geno give us work and then he goes to watch Link.

Yoshi: Yep, he have a lower lever in this class so he takes a special class.

Kirby: Anyways, he always get a 0

Toad: And in all the levels he always see the same thing,

Mario: what thing?

Fox: Try to turn on the computer.

Luigi: Why don't he be excused and don't take the class?

Samus: Professor Geno didn't want to.

Saria: Stop talking about Link like that.

Mr. Geno: You know what to do guys... (He looks at Link) Now…

The professor goes to Link's computer.

Link: Sir. Just put me a 0 like always but don't make me do this.

Mr. Geno: I can't Link. You know in this time you have to know technology.

Link: I don't care. I just don't wanna know about computers.

Mr. Geno: Link, someday you will need to use a computer… and now.. look that button over there? (Points a button to turn on the computer) You just have to press it and I give you 50%

Link: Why always happen to me.

Links starts to approach his finger to the button.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG

The bell rang

Sr. Geno: Class is over, see you tomorrow.

Link: Uff...

Saria: Almost

Falco: He almost destroys another computer.

Luigi: Poor guy... I insist they should be excuse.

Fox: Tell that to the professor.

Then we left the things in the classroom.

Saria: Before you go to recess I want to propose something.

Falco: Shoot.. My ladies are already waiting for me.

Saria: We should have a diary.

Peach: Explain what is about it.

Saria: Everyone will have to write about something important that happened in the year.

Saria shows a diary

Link: Good idea Saria n.n

Sheik: Yep

Luigi: Lets do it.

Saria: Thank you

Yoshi: To write the important things

Toad: And read it when we'll old.

Falco: old? You're getting to far.

Saria: Lets start...

Saria picks a pencil and sit in desk to write.

Saria: ( Writing) Dear Diary: We are the students of 8° Grade in Nintendo School. We are going to write about our life, We're not heroes with amazing adventures, we just guys who study in this particular school…

Falco: Don't turn poetic on me...you really don't think it's a big mess...

Link: - Falco, leave hher alone...

Falco: The pretty Link protecting his friend

Fox: Stop Fighting

Saria: Can I continue?

Kirby: Yes Saria

Saria: (Writing ) Well. In this moment...

Yoshi: I'm hungry...

Sheik: Yoshi you'll eat later

Yoshi: Mario Can I go to eat to your mother's restaurant?

Mario: Yes, only if you pay

Yoshi y Kirby: Buuuuu

Saria: CAN I CONTINUE?!

Peach: Yes, continue…

Saria: (Writing) In that moment we start this diary.

Fox: Doesn't matter if we have very bad orthography?

Toad: No, doesn't matter Fox

Saria: can I continue?

Link: Yes, please

Saria: (Writing) Everybody compromise to...

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

Saria: what happen?

Luigi: Kirby Fell

Sheik: Help Him

Falco: Yes bossy as you order

Link: Don't Insult Sheik

Falco: The hero to the rescue...

Fox: STOP FIGHTING

Saria: Let's continue

Luigi: yes.

Saria: (Writing) To write...

Toad: What If we don't have anything important to write?

Peach: Toad you can write the last day of class...

Saria: Can I Continue?!

Mario: yes...

Saria: (Writing) One day of our life…

Luigi: ¡0uch!

Mario: What happened?

Luigi: Peach step on my foot

Peach: Luigi I'm sorry

Sheik: that heels must hurt…

Falco: Link, don't you will defend her too?

Link: stop bother me

Saria: CAN I CONTINUE?!

Yoshi: yes, continue

Saria: (Writing) In this white papers it will be written everything by our hands.

Samus: Can I write it in computer?

Toad: No Samus.. you can't

Fox: Samus...

Saria: please, let's continue

Samus: yes

Saria: (writing) In this moment we will start to write our CLASS DIARY! Lets begin

Link: Well... This say is important why don't we start writing now?

Yoshi: Yes and we have new students (thinking) With parents that own a restaurant...

Sheik: Yeah the new guys write first.

Kirby: Yep, They have a neutral view..

Luigi: Well... me or Mario

Mario: I propose that Lui….

Peach: Lets flip a coin

Saria: It isn't a bad idea.

Fox: I have a coin.

Samus: I throw

Fox: (thinking) Samus touch mi coin...

Sheik: Choose

Luigi: head

Mario: tails... The losers write first.

Luigi: If you say so...

Samus thrown the coin, Everybody was looking with a big interest. Well not everybody.. Fox was looking how Samus touch his coin. The rest of us wanted to know who will write first.

Samus: Tails!

I lost…

Luigi: You lost

Luigi looked at me with a big smile like "ha! I win"

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG

Falco: The Recess is already over? NO I didn't came out!

Peach: I wanted to brush my hair.

Saria: I'm sorry...

Toad: Is the first recess that past too fast.

Kirby: What class is next?

Toad: Science class

Mario: oh no...

Luigi: It was the worst assignment for Mario.. I mean still is.

Peach: What do you worry at? It's the first day.

Mario: You're right.

In that moment the Science professor enters the classroom. Everybody sit down but the professor enters follow by a group of kids.

Yoshi: They're the Koopa Kids

Mario: they're the what?

Professor: Silence! Or I'll burn you!

Burn? How? It's posible? I have a bad feeling about this.

Professor: Welcome back. In my class I have authorization of burn you, punish you until you beg me and ask me for a little bit of clemency.

Koopa Kids: YES!

Professor: I'm Bowser Koopa

Link: Known by "Burner"

Mr. Bowser: Can I say you can speak?

Link: Glup... No...

This professor doesn't look kind like Professor Geno. He was really a monster.

Falco: Be careful with him. People says that he almost eat one or two students because they didn't pass. I heard that he likes fat kids because the fatty greasy it's his favorite saucer. If you take my advice, you need to lose weight my Italian friend. Of course, If you wanna be in this school in the next year. The other option is to have great grades, but you said that this subject is hard for you. Lose weight ok?

Mr. Bowser: Stop talking Lombardi. Do you want to be conditional again?

Falco: No...

Mr. Bowser: Good. This year our subject it will be "The Pokemon". It's the fashion these days, isn't it?

Toad: Yes sir. They're. The first game came out in 1996 and…

Mr. Bowser: Shut up! I hate know-it-all people.

Sheik: The new guy didn't present themselves.

In that moment I want to kill Zelda... I mean Sheik… I mean…AHHHHHHH whatever her name is.

Mr. Bowser: New guys? More students to burn?

Link: yesssssss.

Falco: you're lost...

Mario: You mean... I'm lost.

Fox: don't pay attention to him, honestly he didn't burn someone, Mr Hare don't aloud him.

Mario: since when?

Fox: 3 years ago...

Sr. Bowser: present yourselves.

Luigi gets up.

Luigi: I'm Luigi Mario

I feel like my ass already was glue with the chair of all the fear.

Luigi: And that guy over there is my sister, Mario Mario.

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Mario: ¬.¬

Luigi: ?

Mario: You said sister.

Luigi:

Sr. Bowser: And he have character.. sit down please and the other ones shut up!

Koopa Kids: Yes Shut up! Or we will hit ya!

Falco: Ja! You stupid dwarfs. You can't do me nothing.

Mr. Bowser: Lombardi...

Peach: Sir!

Mr. Bowser: What do you want?

Peach: Can I go to the bathroom?

Sr. Bowser: What age do you thing you have? 8?

Peach: ¬.¬ you're in the wrong way. I wanna brush my hair. Yoshi eats my mirror. He thought it was a cookie.

Mr. Bowser: And you think that I let you go to the bathroom with that excuse? I think you should take seriously your classes. You almost failed my class last year.

Peach:...

Peach are bad in science like me.

Falco: She's thin! But her skin looks tasty hehehehehe

Fox: can you forget about that?

Yoshi: The mirror didn't taste bad.

The Professor Bowser continued with his class…

Mr. Bowser: Can someone tell me about Pokemons?

Toad raise his hand

Mr. Bowser: other student...

Saria raise her hand

Mr. Bowser: What do you know about it?

Saria: Pokemons can be of water, rock, thunder, plant, physic, metal, dark, ghost and the normals.

Mr. Bowser: good! And...

Professor Bowser was looking the list.

Sr. Bowser: I'll choose one of you to answer me. Because this is the diagnostic test.

Mario: What?

science test already? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo... kof...arg...wrong... curse!

Mr. Bowser: let me see...

He closed his eyes and star to point with his finger to the list.

Mr Bowser: this one!

He looks to the list.

Mr. Bowser: Kirby Star!

UUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF!

Mr. Bowser: Mr. Kirby...

Kirby: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzz...

Sr Bowser: ¬.¬

And then It started the diagnostic. I had a ugly "failed". What did he except it? How was suppose that I know what's going in a Charmander's stomach? How can he produce fire? Luigi had an "Excelent". I didn't know why a Bellosom likes the light in the day if Gloom and Odish are night Pokemons…

Sr. Bowser: n.n "failed" n.n "failed"... and... ¬.¬ 5 "Excelent"

Link: that was a hard one. But i got an "Excelent".

Saria: I had the most easier of all.

Sheik: because you raise your hand...

Peach: I had bad grade with this professor...

Yoshi: with the others professors you have good grades?

Peach: ¬.¬

Samus: I Don't like Science too...

Sr. Bowser: Lets start with the class.

That class was tedious. I have to learn 251 Pokemons. With all the evolutions and how they evolve. The place where they lives. I was thinking of going home.. I turn around .. and I saw Peach, She is a Goddess perhaps thinking the same way like me of this boring class. I looked to my front and I saw Link talking to Samus.

Link: (speaking to Samus) If you paid to the Koopa Kids they can give you all Bowser's tests! Tell everybody.

Samus: (speaking to Toad) If you paid to the Koopa Kids they can give you all Bowser's tests, homeworks, assignments! Tell everybody.

And the gossip continued (I know because they passed it to me)

Yoshi: (speaking to Sheik) If you paid to the Koopa Kids they can give you Bowser's boxers! His boxers have to be enormous. Tell everybody.

And continued...

Sheik: (speaking to Luigi) If you paid to the professor Bowser he can turn the Koopa Kids in peaches. Tell everybody!

And then...

Luigi: (Speaking to me) If you paid to the professor Bowser he can make Peach gives you a Kiss. Tell everybody!

Mario: What?!

Luigi: Tell everybody…

Mario: How?!

Luigi: Tell everybody…

Mr. Bowser: Hey you! What are you saying?

Mario: Well...

RIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNN

Mr. Bowser: You can be considerer save by the Bell.

Professor Bowser picked his stuff and left.

Falco: Out!

Kirby: Yoshi. It is right that they chance the Cafeteria?

Yoshi: Don't worry Kirby. I can smell the cafeteria even if I'm miles away. He don't get free so easily.

Kirby: he…he…he…

Mario: I'm safe for now...

Luigi: Now can be do a tour in the school

Peach: don't get lost. The school is big.

Link: Maybe you can go to the "Chamber of Devil"

Luigi: What is that?

Samus: an old story.

Link: But we don't know if is true.

Fox: Samus is right.

Link: I'm going to tell the story

Link go to the blackboard and start to makes drawings.

Link: This was the first place that was built in this school. What I heard, it is the place where professors do they meetings. Some students says that there are weapons to torture. And that's not all. They say this place was when professor Geno was built.

Luigi: how?

Link: You still don't ask yourself why can you have a professor built of wood that looks like Pinochio

Luigi: Eh...

Link: Professor Geno was built by one of Professor Cranky's friend.

Mario: Who?

Fox: History's professor.

Link: That was an experiment just to torture students.

Samus: Link... that class only tortures you.

Link: Look Samus. That doesn't mean that I hate Professor Geno.

Luigi: Link, Continue with your story ...

Link: This story takes place when Professor Cranky started to work here in the school. And the professor Andross was still studding.

Fox: Now that is prehistory

Link: And the professor Gannon only was a baby.

Mario: Where do you get that kind of stories?

Saria: He invents it

Luigi: Ahhhhh

Link: ok.. like I told you, the multiplies experiments of that room… yes this one, the professor Geno…

Sheik: You're obsess with professor Geno.

Luigi: But looks like a real story

Mario: what do you mean?

Luigi: It's easy.. I mean you have to thinks he's right. Why in earth we have a professor that looks like Pinochio.

Sometimes I think Luigi should study psychology. He's the only one who only find sense of that kind of things…

Fox: Don't believe him... He's always dreaming in a world of fantasy.

Samus: Yep, and professor Geno is a good person,

Fox: Samus...

Link: Real or false. You got to think about this. Even if Professor Geno is a good person, he came of the sky of a star called Star Road.

Peach y Mario: Star Road?

I didn't know why that name was familiar to Peach and Me.

Link: yes! The wooden boy had a destiny. An Alien body… He came from Star Road.

Fox: Hooray to Link.. good story.. now.. don't you think your overacting?

Link: Fox... I know is the true...

Toad: The only way to know it is to go to the Library. You need to go to the forbidden part and find the book of "History of Nintendo School".

Toad always been reserved.

Link: Nah, I already know this is true, I don't need to steal a book to find something I already know.

Samus: Give us a evidence…

Luigi: Why don't you let him finish the story?

Link: well... 4 persons will help to free that spirit. That 4 persons are dead, but when they revive, in the sky will be 7 stars and then Professor Geno finally complete his mission... he will came back… back to Star Road… but…

Link was silence

Samus: keep going!

Link: See! And you said that was unbelievable.

Samus: It's because you're good telling stories.. but still is a stupid story without nothing to probe it.

Link: You can't see the true

Fox: What that's suppose to mean? Samus can look the True better than you!

Luigi and me had to hold Fox. He was trying to hit Link in the face.

Saria: Link... You're nuts!

Fox was so angry

Luigi: Calm down Fox ! Link, continue with your story.

Fox: Ok, but I don't want him to insult Samus.

Link: Professor Geno is out of time... He can complete his mission.. but.. when that 4 persons be together in one place.. and the 7 stars appear in the sky he will have to leave.

Samus: bullshit

Link: You're a close mind. I don't care If you don't believe me. That's your problem. But like I said you can't see the true.

Sheik: Link, I don't want to be mean. But nobody believes you.

Link: u.u! ...You ask yourselves why I can't understand computers, so I ask myself how can't you see this magic that surround us.

Fox: He's insane...

Luigi: mmmmm

I looked Luigi.. He was thinking about that, he's always like that. Find a reason to everything. I think he already find a reason to study for pleasure.

Samus: Ha..ha..ha Close mind… Everybody know that you're insane… you're the only one who go with a psychiatrist.

Link was just silence. It's was like a ton of bricks to Link.

Link: ...

Saria: Samus, Link has his good and bad thinks. So don't be so rude and mean to him.

Samus: Isn't my fault that he's crazy.

Luigi: Link isn't crazy.

Mario: ah?

Luigi: I read about people can see things that nobody can see…

Fox: Don't confuse an fortuneteller with a guy who hallucinates and has a lot of imagination.

Mario: I say...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and I didn't finish my point of view. That's ruin it all.

Peach: What class is next?

Toad: Mathematics

For my bad luck. The second class that I hate. I think this year will be a hard one.

Link: We've with the "soulhunter"

Saria: Yeah, we better sit.

Mario: Why soulhunter?

In that moment Yoshi and Kirby came in.

Yoshi: We have with Professor Andross?

Kirby: Yep

Yoshi: just in time...

In that moment everybody sit, then someone came in.. It was the Professor Andross. His steps was slowly. He had an angry face.. I was so scary.. Looks like he had a very dark Karma and.. wait.. did I write that? Hehehe I'm stating to say things like Link… But now I realize why they call him soulhunter, Just his aura talk with his presence… nobody was moving… It was a silence that the other professor didn't made. I looked to everybody.. even Fox wasn't looking to Samus. He was paralyzed.. I looked Luigi.. he was surprised like me. The professor looked his list and said..

Mr. Andross: Ah...

I was shitting in my pants already. He looks like a scary movie monster.

Mr. Andross: Mmmmm...

In that moment nobody blinked.. I just looked the Professor with my mouth open.

Mr. Andross: Lombardi passed?!

- TOING!

Toad: Professor...He has very good grades.. how could he failed?

Mr. Andross: I don't know how can he pass my class.. anyways…

He looked everybody.

Mr. Andross: Where's Lombardi?

I realized that Falco wasn't in the classroom.

PAAAAAFFFFFFF

Falco: Why... no…bo..dy…re…mem…bers…me…that..mathe…ma..tics was…ne..xt….?

Mr. Andross: Lombardi... To the principal!

Falco: What?

Mr. Andross: Go to the principal's office!

Poor Falco.. He had to go to the principal's office!

Link: Don't you think you're overreacting?!

Mr. Andross: Did you want to tell me how to punish Lombardi?

Link: Well...

Mr. Andross: Go outside and hold 2 pails of water. And I don't want any water in the floor.

Link: Yes... sir...

Link leaves

Mr. Andross: Lets continue...

The profesor didn't have any problem of punish us. Even if only Toad remains in the classroom….

Mr. Andross: 2 new students... please raise your hand.

Luigi and me raises our hand.

Mr. Andross: Big-noses introduce yourlselves.

What the..? Who do he think he are to tell us about pretty advices? If there will be an ugly contest. I can guarantee you that he will win and with honors.

Luigi: I'm Luigi

Mr. Andross: Oks and you fat boy

Mario: ¿?

I was thinking in the ugly contest that I didn't remember that I had to present myself.

Mr. Andross: Forget it I already looked your name.. ha funny… same First and Last name..

Why does he care? What annoying…

Mr. Andross: Lets start with the test.

He start to gives us some papers.

Mr. Andross: You can copy. But If I see you I will e put you a 0

A cero? But is a diagnostic test! I look to the test.. I don't understood anything. The exam looks like Hieroglyphics. The rest of my classmate are in the same way. Except for Toad he almost has finish the test.

Peach: here sir.

Mr Andross: In blank? What are you thinking? And you didn't write your name right.

Peach: ?

Mr Andross: You write Toastol with one "o" but what I know, your last name writes like this. "Toadstool" not "Toadstol".

Peach: Sir.. with not in English class.

Mr. Andross: But i don't believe that you can't write you own name write.. have some decency!

Peach: Sir...

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

That PAAAAAAAAFFFFFF came of outside.

Link: Professor Bowser. Can you be careful next time!

Mr. Bowser: Sorry Link

Mr. Andross: What's going on?

Mr. Bowser: I step with Link and now the floor is wet.

Mr. Andross: Good… he'll learn his lesson.

He took something of his pocket a little handkerchief and give it to Link.

Mr. Andross: Clean with this.

Mr. Bowser: Don't be a sick bastard!

Mr. Andross: Stay away from this! Don't you see is in my class now!

Mr. Bowser: ok

Even the "burner" has afraid of him... This is terrible... I don't wanna be punish by him,, I looked my exam. The only thing I knew was that my name was right. So I gave him it.

Mr. Andross: Another blank exam? I'm sorry for you, Mario.

Mario: At least I write my name correctly.

Mr. Andross: what?

Mario: Nothing...

Mr. Andross: That stupid face make you look more idiot that you really are.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Mr. Andross: Give me the exams and get out! I don't wanna see your asses in here.

Mario: Don't worry sir, trust me, I will never leave my ass in here when you're around.

The professor looked me and then he left.

Luigi: What a day!

Mario: Yesss... but at least we going to leave early.

Yoshi: Because is the first day.. but then we have to go until 4:30

Kirby: You can invite us some Lazaña?

Mario: Only if you pay.

Falco went to help Link with the disaster. They present the exam and had an excellent. And for me.. what do you expect from a blank test?

And that's it! Dear Diary… my hand hurt.. please.. don't choose me again for this. Good Bye

Mario Mario

8° grade

Nintendo School

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**In the next Chapter:**

Luigi write us about a romantic history that doesn't belong to him. Mario has his first date. And everybody in Nintendo School will be watching him, so Luigi form his "especial team" to make sure that Mario's date succeed!

Leave reviews if you like it and I'll continue it!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~


End file.
